A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 42 - Davos II
Davos II ist das zweiundvierzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Davos Seewert. Zusammenfassung Nachdem Stannis Baratheon ein letztes Mal vergeblich versucht, Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen zur Herausgabe von Sturmkap zu überreden, bespricht er sich mit Ser Davos Seewert über das weitere Vorgehen. In der folgenden Nacht schickt Stannis Davos mit Melisandre und einem kleinen Segelboot unter die Burg, wo die Rote Priesterin einen weiteren Schatten gebiert. Synopsis Stannis trifft sich mit Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen Seit zwei Wochen belagert Stannis Baratheon Sturmkap nun. Davos Seewert reitet mit Stannis und einer großen Gruppe von Lords, um mit Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen zu verhandeln, der sie unter den Mauern der Burg erwartet. Ser Cortnay wirkt völlig unbeeindruckt von Stannis' Entourage. Ser Davos trägt ein Kettenhemd, das ihm viel zu schwer vorkommt und ihn an den Schultern schmerzt. Er fragt sich zum wiederholten Mal, warum er überhaupt mitgenommen worden ist. Auch kommt er sich unter all den großen Lords, die in der Morgensonne so prachtvoll glitzern, fehl am Platz vor. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Vasallen trägt Stannis ein einfaches Gewand aus Wolle und gehärtetem Leder, einzig ein Ring aus Rotgold um den Kopf verleit ihm eine gewisse Erhabenheit. Davos ist vor acht Tagen mit der Schwarzen Betha zu Stannis' Flotte vor Sturmkap gestoßen und hatte sofort um eine Audienz bei dem König gebeten, war allerdings abgewiesen worden mit dem Hinweis, der König sei zu beschäftigt. Sein Sohn und der Knappe des Königs, Devan Seewert, verrät ihm, dass der König in letzter Zeit sehr häufig beschäftigt war, weil die Lords ihn nun, da er zu so großer Macht gekommen war, umschwirren wie Fliegen eine Leiche. Stannis sieht um Jahre gealtert aus, seit sie Drachenstein verlassen haben Spoiler zeigen Offensichtlich ein Nebeneffekt der Magie, die Melisandre anwendet, um die Schatten zu kreieren‚ siehe: V-Davos IV., und Devan berichtet, dass er kaum esse und von Albträumen geplagt werde, seit Renly Baratheon tot ist. Devan erzählt außerdem, dass die Tränke des Maesters keine Linderung brächten und dass nur Lady Melisandre ihm helfen könne. Davos fragt sich, ob sie wohl deshalb das Pavillon mit Stannis teile, weil sie noch andere Methoden kenne, ihn zum schlafen zu bringen, wagt aber nicht, diese Gedanken auszusprechen, auch aus Respekt vor seinem Sohn, der Stannis verehrt und zu einem glühenden Anhänger R'hllors geworden ist. Ser Cortnay begrüßt Stannis mit "Mylord", woraufhin Lord Alester Florent ihn ermahnt, Stannis mit "Euer Gnaden" anzusprechen. Lord Alester hatte die Seite in Bitterbrück als Erster gewechselt und sofort auch den Kult von R'hllor angenommen. Nun steht er an der Spitze der Männer der Königin Selyse Florent, die mit ihrem Onkel Axell Florent auf Drachenstein geblieben ist. Ser Cortnay fährt unbeeindruckt fort und attestiert Stannis, dass er eine bemerkenswerte Gefolgschaft bei sich führe: Lord Eldon Estermont, Lord Sebastion Errol, Lord Steffon Varner, Ser Jon Fossowey und Ser Bryan Fossowey, Lord Bryk Caron und Ser Guyard Morrigen aus Renlys alter Regenbogengarde, und zum Schluss nennt er Alester einen "mächtigen Lord". Dann bemerkt er Davos, den "Zwiebelritter", und er sagt, dass er die Dame im Gefolge nicht kenne. Melisandre stellt sich selbst vor als Priesterin des Herrn des Lichts. Ser Cortnay entgegnet, dass er eigene Götter habe und einem anderen König diene, woraufhin Ser Alester darauf besteht, dass es nur einen Gott und nur einen König gebe. Ser Cortnay macht sich über die Bemerkung lustig und sagt, er hätte einen Septon mitgebracht, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass bei der Verhandlung nur über Religion gestritten wird. Stannis unterbricht den Streit und fordert Ser Cortnay ein letztes Mal auf, die Tore von Sturmkap zu öffnen. Seine Bedingungen sehen vor, dass Ser Cortnay begnadigt werden soll, die Männer der Garnison in der Burg wählen dürfen, wem sie in Zukunft folgen, und dass Edric Sturm ausgeliefert werden muss. Da Stannis in diesem letzten Punkt eisern bleibt, lehnt Ser Cortnay ab. Stannis beißt auf die Zähne, und Melisandre antwortet für ihn: der Herr des Lichts solle Ser Cortnay in der Dunkelheit beschützen. Ser Cortnay antwortet mit Beleidigungen gegenüber dem Gott R'hllor, woraufhin ihn Ser Alester Florent erneut rügt, gleichzeitig aber versichert, dass dem Jungen nichts geschehen werde, da Edric Sturm durch seine Mutter Delena Florent, seiner Nichte, auch von seinem Blut stamme. Ser Cortnay erwidert, dass Lord Alester die Könige wechsele wie andere ihre Schuhe, genau wie die anderen anwesenden Lords, und dass dessen Ehre und seine Versprechen daher nichts wert sei. Zornig schimpfen die Lord über den Kastellan, aber Ser Davos denkt, dass Ser Cortnay von der Wahrheit nicht weit entfernt ist. Noch vor kurzem hatten sie alle in Renlys Kriegsrat gesessen und überlegt, wie man Stannis besiegen könne - auch Lord Alester. Nun tritt Bryk Caron vor und betont, dass sie Sturmkap treu seien und Stannis ihr rechtmäßiger König ist, da er der letzte der Baratheon-Brüder sei. Daraufhin fragt Ser Cortnay, wo denn dann Loras Tyrell, Mathis Esch, Randyll Tarly, Lady Arwyn Eichenherz oder Brienne von Tarth seien. Bei der Erwähnung Briennes lacht Ser Guyard Morrigen auf und behauptet, sie sei geflohen, denn sie habe das Schwert geführt, dass Renly tötete. Ser Cortnay entgegnet, dass er Brienne schon als Kind gekannt habe, als sie noch bei Lord Selwyn Tarth, dem Abendstern, in Dämmerhall gelebt habe, und er behauptet, dass sie Renly vom ersten Augenblick an geliebt habe, von daher könne sie ihn niemals getötet haben. Lord Alester sieht das eher als Bestätigung für den Mordverdacht, denn er kenne viele verschmähte Jungfrauen, die wahnsinnig geworden seien. Allerdings glaubt Lord Alester, dass Catelyn Tully den Mord begangen habe, da sie in Renly eine Gefahr für ihren Sohn Robb Stark gesehen haben könnte. Lord Caron hingegen erzählt, dass der mittlerweile verstorbene Ser Emmon Cuy geschworen habe, dass Brienne die Mörderin sei. Über diesen Eid wiederum macht sich Ser Cortnay lustig, der Bryk Caron fragt, warum er noch am Leben sei, wenn er als Mitglied der Regenbogengarde Renly mit seinem Leben beschützen wollte. Dasselbe fragt er Ser Guyard "den Grünen". Stannis versucht, den Streit zu beenden, indem er behauptet, der Herr des Lichts habe Renly für seinen Verrat in die Verantwortung gezogen, und es spiele keine Rolle, wer den Tod begangen habe, aber Ser Cortnay ist anderer Meinung. Er macht Stannis einen Gegenvorschlag: er bietet ihm einen Zweikampf an, zwischen ihm und Stannis, oder, falls er sich das nicht zutraut, zwischen zwei Recken ihrer Wahl. Er blickt dabei verächtlich auf Bryk Caron und Guyard Morrigen, die sofort darauf bestehen, die Ehre des Kampfes erlangen zu dürfen. Stannis schlägt das Angebot aus, da er der Meinung ist, dass Ser Cortnays Situation aussichtslos sei, da er von 20000 Männer zu Land und zur See belagert werde. Er warnt Ser Cortnay, dass er ihn hängen lassen werde, falls er ihn zwinge, seine eigene Burg zu stürmen. Ser Cortnay wendet sein Pferd mit den Worten, dass sich Stannis daran erinnern solle, wie die Burg heiße und woher der Name komme. Dann wendet auch Stannis sein Pferd und seine Lord folgen ihm. Lord Eldon Estermont sorgt sich, dass Tausende bei einer Stürmung fallen würden, und dass die Götter sie bei einem Zweikampf sicher unterstützen würden. Bei diesen Worten denkt Stannis, dass der alte Lord vergessen habe, dass sie nur noch den einen Gott haben, nämlich den Herrn des Lichts. Auch Jon Fossowey sagt, er würde es als große Ehre erachten, für Stannis in einen Zweikampf zu gehen, auch wenn er schon älter ist, aber Stannis will davon nichts wissen. Stannis bespricht sich mit Davos Stannis bittet Ser Davos um ein Wort und reitet mit ihm und Melisandre voraus. Die Lords werfen sich Blicke zu. Davos weiß, dass Renly die hohen Lords niemals so stehen gelassen hätte wie Stannis es gerade getan hat, und er denkt, dass diese Höflichkeit etwas ist, dass Stannis fehlt. Als er sich dem König nähert, bemerkt er, dass Stannis noch schlechter aussieht, als er zunächst gedacht hat. Er hat rote Ränder unter den Augen und sieht erschöpft aus. Stannis fragt Davos, was er von Ser Cortnay halte. Davos sagt, er halte ihn für stur, aber Stannis erwidert, er sei wohl eher lebensmüde, denn er habe soeben sein Leben verwirkt. Dann überlegt er, wie man den Kampf um die Burg verkürzen könne. Lord Alester Florent drängt, Ser Cortnays Vater, den alten Lord Fünfrosen herbeizubringen, um den Kastellan unter Druck zu setzen. Davos entgegnet, dass Lord Fünfrosen ihn seiner Zeit höflicher empfangen habe als die meisten anderen der Sturmlords < Anmerkungen siehe: III-Prolog (Cressen)., außerdem sei er sehr alt und kränklich. Davos rät von dem Plan ab, da Ser Cortnay selbst den Tod seines Vaters in Kauf nehmen würde, das ganze ihrer Sache aber Schande machen würde. Stannis und Davos streiten kurz darüber, was Treue und Verrat bedeutet, wobei Davos darauf aufmerksam macht, dass Stannis auch die Leben der Lords verschont habe, die nun hinter ihm stünden. Er erklärt, dass sie vor einem Jahr Robert Baratheons Vasallen waren, letzten Monat Renlys und nun die von Stannis. Er fragt sich, wem sie morgen dienen werden. Davos fürchtet, mit seinen Worten zu weit gegangen zu sein, aber Stannis lacht und meint zu Melisandre, dass er Recht mit seiner Einschätzung gehabt habe, dass Davos ihm immer die Wahrheit ins Gesicht sage. Stannis entschuldigt sich sogar bei Davos, weil er jedes Recht hätte, ihn zu verurteilen, aber andererseits braucht er all die Lords, um den Eisernen Thron zu erobern. Nach einer Bemerkung über abgetrennte Finger deutet Davos auf den Beutel um seinen Hals. Davos erklärt, dass die Finger ihn an das erinnern, was er einmal war und daran, was Gerechtigkeit ist. Stannis sorgt sich darum, dass sowohl Joffrey Baratheon als auch Robb Stark Männer um sich herum haben, die für eine gerechte Sache kämpfen und nicht so zweifelhafter Treue sind wie seine eigenen. Sie hätten schließlich alle gewusst, dass Renly ein Usurpator ist und den geringeren Anspruch auf den Thron gehabt habe. Stannis vergibt ihnen, aber er habe es nicht vergessen. Unvermittelt fragt er Davos, was das gemeine Volk von Renlys Tod hält. Davos antwortet, Renly sei sehr beliebt gewesen und das Volk sei voller Trauer. Auch berichtet er, dass man nicht sagen könne, ob die Nachricht von Cersei Lennisters Inzucht von der Bevölkerung geglaubt wird. Davos deutet auch an, dass es eine boshafte Geschichte über Stannis und seine Tochter Sharin Baratheon gebe, der aber antwortet, dass er die schon kenne, weil Renly sie in seiner Gegenwart angedeutet habe Als Reaktion auf Stannis' Erlass, in dem dieser den Inzest von Königin Cersei Lennister anprangert, verbreitet der Königshof von Königsmund auf Vorschlag von Petyr Baelish das Gerücht, Flickenfratz sei der Vater von Sharin, siehe: III-Tyrion III.. Davos berichtet nun, dass diese Geschichte mit Freude im Volk weitererzählt wird. Stannis schwört, Cersei zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, für seinen Bruder Robert genauso wie für Eddard Stark und Jon Arryn, hinter deren Tod er auch Cerseis Hand vermutet. Unumwunden fragt Davos, ob er nicht auch an Renly denke, und nach einigem Zögern erzählt Stannis, dass er oft von Renly träume, von einem grünen Zelt, Kerzen und dem Schrei einer Frau. Er erzählt, dass er in dieser Nacht wild um sich geschlagen und geschrien habe, aber als er dann viel zu spät aufgewacht sei, waren seine Hände rein. Davos' Sohn Devan könne das bezeugen. Davos' Phantomfinger jucken, und er denkt, dass an dieser Geschichte etwas nicht stimmt, aber er spricht es nicht aus. Stannis erzählt, wie Renly ihm einen Pfirsich angeboten und ihn damit zur Weißglut gebracht habe. Nur Renly sei dazu fähig gewesen. Stannis fragt sich bis heute, welche Bedeutung diese Geste wohl gehabt habe. Im Lager angekommen weist Stannis Lord Florent und die anderen Lord kurz an, in einer Stunde zum Kriegsrat in sein Pavillon zu kommen, dann reiten die drei weiter zum Zelt des Königs. Dieses Zelt ist zwar groß, dafür aber nicht besonders prunkvoll, es erinnert Davos eher an eine normales Soldatenzelt. Es wird bewacht von Männern der Königin vor dem neuen Banner von Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein. Stannis übergibt seine Krone Devan, der am Eingang wartet, dann schickt er Melisandre fort und bittet Davos hinein. Stannis behauptet, dass er Davos eines Tages zum Lord machen werde, und sei es nur, um Lord Florent oder Ardrian Celtigar zu ärgern, dann müsse Davos allerdings auch die schrecklichen Ratssitzungen über sich ergehen lassen. Dann erklärt Stannis, wie die anstehende Ratsversammlung ablaufen werde: Lord Monford Velaryon werde dazu raten, die Burg trotz Verluste zu stürmen, und die jüngeren Lords werden das begrüßen. Lord Eldon Estermont wird vorschlagen, die Burg auszuhungern, so wie es einst Maes Tyrell und Paxter Rothweyn mit Stannis getan haben. Dann werden Lord Bryk Caron und die seinen Ser Cortnays Vorschlag eines Zweikampfes annehmen wollen. Stannis fragt, was Davos ihm rät. Davos schlägt vor, sofort nach Königsmund zu ziehen und Sturmkap zurückzulassen, denn Ser Cortnay stelle auch in ihrem Rücken keine Gefahr für sie dar. Man müsse ausnutzen, dass Lord Tywin Lennister mit seiner Armee in Eilmärschen gen Westen unterwegs sei, um Lennishort zu beschützen, und der eigentliche Gegner seien die Lennisters. Stannis entgegnet, dass man dann aber behaupten würde, er habe bei Sturmkap eine Niederlage erfahren. Dann erklärt er, dass Doran Martell zu den Fahnen gerufen habe und sich in den Bergpässen an den Dornischen Marschen positioniert habe. Auch Rosengarten sei noch im Spiel und dürfe nicht vergessen werden. Er berichtet, dass er Ser Erren Florent in manchen Übersetzungen steht irrtümlich Errol Florent. und Ser Parmen Kranich nach Bitterbrück geschickt habe, wo Renlys 60000 Fußsoldaten zurückgeblieben waren. Seitdem haben sie sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Wahrscheinlich hat Ser Loras Tyrell die Reste von Renlys Armee übernommen. Davos möchte gerade berichten, was Salladhor Saan ihm erzählt hat, aber Stannis möchte nichts von dem Pirat von Lys hören, der seiner Meinung nur von Gold unter dem Roten Bergfried träume. Stannis berichtet, dass Ser Cortnay Fünfrosens Stellvertreter ein Vetter der Fossoweys sei, der junge Lord Elwald Wiesen. Er denkt, dass er die Tore der Burg öffnen werde, falls Ser Cortnay etwas zustößt. Als Davos einwendet, dass Ser Cortnay sehr gesund aussehe, erwidert Stannis, dass Renly auch gesund gewirkt habe an dem Tag, bevor er starb. Er sagt, dass die Nacht dunkel sei und voller Schrecken. Als Davos sagt, dass er das nicht verstehe, antwortet Stannis, dass das nicht notwendig sei, dass Davos ihm nur einen Dienst erweisen müsse. Stannis erklärt, dass Melisandre Ser Cortnays Tod in den Flammen gesehen habe und dass das nicht in einem Zweikampf geschehe. Sie habe auch schon auf Drachenstein Renlys Tod vorausgesehen und ihm geraten, erst nach Sturmkap zu segeln, und was sie vorhergesagt habe, sei eingetroffen. Sie habe auch eine andere Zukunft gesehen, in der Renly unter den Mauern von Königsmund Stannis von Süden her angegriffen und zermalmt hätte Spoiler zeigen Stannis geht davon aus, dass nur eine der beiden Prophezeiungen eintreten kann, aber wie sich herausstellen wird, wird Stannis tatsächlich in gewisser Weise von Renly bei Königsmund besiegt: Garlan Tyrell trägt dessen Rüstung und fällt Stannis' Heer in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser in den Rücken, siehe: IV-Sansa V.. Davos sträuben sich die Nackenhaare, aber Stannis beharrt auf seine Sicht, obwohl auch seine Lords Melisandre fortschicken und wieder das alte Banner aktivieren wollen. Dann bittet Stannis Davos, in der Sicherheit der Nacht mit einem Ruderboot unter der Burg zu landen. Davos bittet Stannis, die Burg auf eine anständige Weise zu erobern, vielleicht, indem man Ser Cortnay den Bastard überlässt, aber Stannis sagt, er bräuchte den Jungen, weil Melisandre auch ihn in den Flammen gesehen habe. Davos bringt Melisandre unter die Burg In der folgenden Nacht steuert Davos ein kleines Boot mit einem schwarzen Segel durch die dunkle Sturmbucht. Es erinnert ihn an die Zeit, als er noch Schmuggler war, aber andererseits ist ihm bewusst, dass er diesmal den Tod in die Burg bringt. Melisandre sitzt vorn im Boot, kaum zu erkennen in ihrer dunklen Robe. Melisandre spricht Davos an, dass er sehr verängstigt wirke, und der erwidert, dass er diese Nacht kein Ritter sei, sondern wieder ein Schmuggler, und er wünsche sich, sie sei eine Zwiebel. Sie fragt ihn, ob er ein guter Mann sei, und er antwortet, dass er gut zu seiner Frau und zu seinen Söhnen sei, dass er aber auch schon das Gesetz gebrochen habe. Als Melisandre sagt, dann sei er ein grauer Mann, weder schwarz, noch weiß, erwidert Davos, dass er denke, dass jeder Mann grau sei. Melisandre wiederum sagt, dass man sich entscheiden müsse, und dass wenn eine Zwiebel an einer Seite schwarz sei, sie ganz verdorben ist. Als er sie fragt, ob sie denn eine der beiden Seiten angehöre, kichert sie und sagt, sie selbst sei eine Art Ritter, ein Streiter für Licht und Leben. Davos erwidert, dass auch sie Menschen töte, so wie diese Nacht oder wie bei Maester Cressen, woraufhin sich die Priesterin verteidigt, dass er sich selbst vergiftet habe. Davos fragt, ob sie Renly ermordet habe, was sie verneint, woraufhin er sie eine Lügnerin nennt. Melisandre lacht erneut und sagt, er habe sich in Dunkelheit und Verwirrung verloren. Davos preist die Dunkelheit, weil sie sie in dieser Nacht beschützen, aber Melisandre sagt, er solle vorsichtig sein und nicht das Auge des Gottes der Dunkelheit auf sie lenken. Als der Wind dreht, holen die beiden das Segel ein und Davos rudert weiter. Er fragt, wer sie zu Renly gerudert habe, sie aber entgegnet, das sei nicht nötig gewesen, weil Renly nicht beschützt worden sei, diese Burg aber ist alt und voller Magie. In die Steine seien Zauber gewirkt, und kein Schatten könne die dunklen Mauern passieren. Als Davos erwidert, dass Schatten Wesen der Dunkelheit seien, lacht Melisandre ihn aus und erklärt, dass es Schatten nur geben könne, wo auch Licht sei, und dass das hellste Licht den dunkelsten Schatten gebe. thumb|300px|Davos wird Zeuge wie Melisandre einen Schatten gebiert (von Gary Gianni ©Random House) Davos steuert eine kleine Höhle unter der Burg an, die früher als Landestelle gedient hat. Die Durchfahrt ist nur bei Flut passierbar und zudem sehr heimtückisch, aber Davos kennt sie noch gut aus der Zeit als Schmuggler. Sie umkurven einige Felsspitzen, und Davos lenkt das Boot geräuschlos in die Höhle, die völlig schwarz ist vor Dunkelheit. Nach einer Weile gelangen sie an ein Fallgitter, das die Weiterfahrt versperrt. Davos sagt, dass sie nun innerhalb der Burgmauern seien, denn sie sind unter den Außenmauern hindurch gefahren. Er fragt Melisandre, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll. Dann hört er ein leises Rascheln, und inmitten der Dunkelheit leuchtet ein Licht auf. Davos muss seine Augen bedecken, und nachdem sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt haben, sieht er, wie die Priesterin ihre Robe abgestreift hat und nun nackt und hochschwanger vor ihm erscheint. Sie leuchtet von innen und lacht kehlig, als Davos seine Götter leise um Hilfe bittet. Sie hockt sich nieder und schwarzes Blut scheint über ihre Schenkel zu rinnen. Sie schreit vor Ekstase oder Qual, vielleicht auch aus beidem, ein Kindskopf erscheint, dann zwei Arme, die den Rest eines schwarzen Körpers aus dem Schoss herausziehen. Der Schatten ist größer als Davos, ragt bis fast unter die Höhlendecke und ist augenblicklich verschwunden. Der Schatten windet sich durch das Gitter und verschwindet über das Wasser in das Burginnere. Davos hat in dem Schatten kurz Stannis gesehen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Sturmkap spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Davos Seewert Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 14